Mornings are great
by sarahdiamond
Summary: A little oneshot on touka and kaneki's morning together


**Mornings are great **

Kaneki woke up with the blazing sun in his face he tried to look over to his side but his neck was a bit too stiff, he threw his arm to the other side of the bed to feel if anything was still there. He felt exposed flesh, he summoned up the strength to move to his side to see faded purple hair covering a face; touka's face. Kaneki pulled back his arm slowly enough to make sure she didn't wake. He yawned quietly and put on bunny slippers and started walking towards the kitchen, he felt like he was forgetting something but he let it slip from his mind. He scratched his messy white hair as he descended from the stairs. "Morning.." he said to him self groggily still half asleep. He shifted over to the kitchen and took out a bowl, some eggs, along with a frying pan. He cracked open an egg with ease and slipped it into the bowl and repeated two more times, he shook some salt in it along with pepper and oregano. He sliced some mushrooms and threw hem into the mix. He mixed them in slowly and put them into the frying pan. Right after that Kaneki could hear the sound of water flowing from upstairs, touka's awake. Kaneki flipped the eggs in the pan with a bit of trouble but got at least most of it to flip. Then he heard the sound of faint footsteps coming down, he looked towards the stairs to see touka in pajama pants along with a bunny print shirt that cut mid belly. "Morning.." Touka said as she plopped her self onto the couch, Touka new that Kaneki just waved back with a smile since he wasn't very talkative in the morning. He put out two plates and put the eggs on them along with a cup of coffee, his strong hers weak. He carried them over to the glass table that was in front of the couch touka had plopped herself into. Touka rolled over in the couch and took a small sniff of the food that Kaneki had put on the table. Touka's eyes lit up like a firecracker in the night sky she was immediately awake she grabbed the fork like it was a weapon and dug into her breakfast. "Like it?" Kaneki smirked as he drank his coffee. Touka eyes drifted from her food to Kaneki's grinning face, her face slightly turned a shade of pink. "If you want another I'll make one again." Kaneki ate his eggs while looking at Touka. Touka nodded sheepishly and held out her plate, "Thank you." She watched him go over to the kitchen and redo all the steps he had done since she had gone down stairs. She stared at his hair intensely and muttered "shironeki..", quickly enough Kaneki had heard it and looked at her extremely confused and shocked and amused at the same time. "Touka, can you repeat that." Kaneki said over the sizzling of the eggs. Touka snapped back to reality and realized Kaneki had said something. "Huh?" she said. "Repeat what you just said, I didn't hear it correctly. " His lips somewhat shaking and forming into a smile. "Shironeki…" Touka said more quietly then before, Kaneki walked over calmly and placed the eggs on the table. Touka reached out for them but Kaneki pulled them away, Touka met eyes with Kaneki in annoyance she had reached out for them again but he pulled them away again. "Say what you said louder." Kaneki said with a plain face. Touka mustered the words out of her self, "Shironeki." She said clearly, she opened her eyes to look at Kaneki for some reaction the moment she did that he started laughing not hysterically but in a well-mannered way. "Is that your new pet name for me?" he said in-between laughs. Touka just turned her head pouting, Kaneki got up and walked over to the couch she sat on and hugged her from the side. "It's very cute, thank you." He kissed the top of her forehead and gave her the extra eggs she had asked for. "Hmph. Just whatever go shower ya big lug you smell like you've died." Touka stuffed the eggs in her mouth and watched Kaneki walk upstairs. "Shironeki, shironeki." He whispered to himself. "Don't repeat it!" Touka yelled from downstairs. "Shironeki!" Kaneki yelled down the stairs. Kaneki heard extremely loud footsteps coming up the stairs; he ran into their bedroom and locked the room. "Kaneki Ken you are dead once you come out of there, ya here me!". "Yes my queen." Kaneki replied from the other side of the door. "Don't gimme that royalty crap." Touka huffed. "Well this has been one hell of a morning."

Hopefully this little one shot was good, tell me if you think there's anything off about my story. ((other then the fact they can eat human meals, please that's a given.))


End file.
